Angels in Every Corner
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: BASED OFF ROMAHETA. What began as a simple task ended up becoming a confrontation of a past that he never wanted out in the open. Human names are used. Story is a lot better than summary. GerIta. NOW WITH MORE AUTHOR NOTES.


**Liana:**** So you're really going to write a Hetalia fanfic?**

**Me:**** Of course! I've recently become a fan of the series, so I figure **_**HELL, WHY NOT?**_

**Liana:**** Then why are you writing one about the fanmade game RomaHeta? No one knows what that is.**

**Me:**** Look, finding a plot for a fanfic is hard! The whole damn series is a fanfic in itself! Besides, I haven't seen too much of this going around. And as for RomaHeta, it's a popular fanmade game that's based off the series. It was stopped before it was finished because everyone was complaining about how it was getting more popular than the actual series. If you take a look at the subbed versions on YouTube, you'll know why XD**

**Liana:**** Fine…go ahead and keep going.**

**Me:**** OK, but first! DISCLAIMERS! This is based off what I got from YouTube and my personal thoughts of what happened during the scene that I believe defined the entire game forever. And…oh yeah, both country and human names are used.**

**Liana:**** You're never going to finish this…**

**Me: **_***Spazz***_**DON'T SAY THAT!**

**/=+=/**

"Hey-!"

Ludwig ignored Gilbert's exclamation as he threw the doors open. The four men charged into the room and found that it was nothing more than a simple office space, with a long table and a couple of potted plants here and there. But it didn't matter to any of them. What did matter was that they saw two familiar brothers standing in the middle of the room. One of them started to sob in happiness.

"Ludwig!" He sobbed in his usual manner.

"Ah-!" The other one gasped. "A-Antonio!"

"Feliciano!" Gilbert ran up to him.

Unfortunately, all was for naught. The two brothers ran past him and dashed into the group behind him. Feliciano jumped up into Ludwig's arms, almost knocking the poor German over. Lovino was staring in shock into Antonio's eyes.

"Thank god!" Feliciano hugged him. "You're all right!"

"I-It's good to see that you're all right too…" Ludwig didn't really know what to say.

"Oh, sure, just _**IGNORE**_ me here!" Gilbert turned around and grumbled. "I was worried about you too!"

"No, no! I didn't forget you!" Feliciano let go of Ludwig. "I'm glad that you're OK!"

"Good to see that you're doing well, Lovino!" Antonio grinned. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"W-what?" Lovino was flustered. "I-I wasn't worried about you, you bastard!"

"Yes he was!" Feliciano laughed. "He prayed for you everyday, Antonio!"

"H-hey!" Lovino growled. "I told you not to tell him, asshole!"

His face was so red that it almost resembled a tomato, causing the entire room to break out into laughter. It didn't help the poor Italian, who was now yelling random curses at every single man in the room to shut up or die.

"Goddammit!"

He ended up smacking Antonio, nearly making him fly out the door. That caused everyone to laugh out even more, making poor Lovino even more embarrassed about the situation. While they were arguing with each other, Ludwig and Roderich turned toward each other.

"It's just as Honda said…" Ludwig rubbed his chin.

"Yes…they're the same as usual." Roderich propped his glasses.

"So…no changes? Nothing's wrong with them! That's great! That means that this is going to be easy!" Gilbert bumped his fists together. "Come on! Let's wreck this damn altar already!"

"Why are you so irritated?" Roderich turned to him with a calm voice. "It's very unbecoming."

"Grr…shaddup!"

The yelling caught everyone's attention, most notably the two Italian boys. They looked at Roderich and Gilbert, and Ludwig suddenly got it: they had been listening into their conversation.

"Altar?" Feliciano blinked. "You mean-"

"Wait, are you…?" Lovino ran next to his brother. "You're…you're going to destroy it?"

Everyone looked at the two boys, both having somewhat terrified looks on their faces. Antonio couldn't help but feel a little uneasy by the sudden change in their moods. He knew those two boys well, especially the Southern man. They wouldn't be this confused about something like this. He rubbed his chin. _Don't tell me that they-_

"Yes, we're going to destroy it." Ludwig explained, his voice the same stern tone he would always use to address Feliciano when he's doing something horribly wrong for the infinite time. "The altar here seems to be giving powers to the Error."

"If we don't destroy it…" Roderich added further. "…it will be extremely difficult to defeat him."

"No! D-don't!" Feliciano sobbed, his voice cracking in a state of panic. "If you destroy that altar, divine punishment will fall upon you!"

"A-aren't you guys strong?" Lovino asked, his voice the same worried tone as his brother. "You can just defeat the Error, right?"

"If we could do just that, we'd be back in the real world, now would we?" Gilbert spat, extremely annoyed by their strange attachment.

"Hey, don't worry about it you guys!" Antonio said, trying to counter their fears. "Even though it's an altar, it's from this world…so it's OK if it gets a little wrecked."

"B-but…we don't really get it either, but…" Feliciano sounded conflicted. "That altar…"

"A-anyway…you can't do it!" Lovino jumped in. "You CAN'T do it, dammit!"

The four other men were stunned into silence. The two brothers weren't infected as far as they were concerned, but now they couldn't help but worry that the altar had a different effect on them…that was different from what happened to the others.

"Look, Feliciano…" Ludwig kept his voice unwavering. "We have to do this, in order to go back home."

"But you can't!" He stated. "You have to keep the altar standing!"

For some reason, Ludwig suddenly found himself conflicted with strange emotions. Yes, he wanted to destroy the altar. It was the only way to get back home, after all. But seeing how this decision was going to hurt the Italian in front of him…_why does it bother me so?_

"_Hey…rich boy."_

"_Yes?"_ Roderich turned to Gilbert.

"_Cover me."_

"_Sigh…I resent taking orders from you, but…"_ Roderich pushed up his glasses. _"Very well. You can count on me."_

The Austrian man positioned himself in front of Gilbert as Ludwig and Antonio tried their best to reason with the Italian brothers. Gilbert slowly backed up before he dashed to the back room. Feliciano gasped and charged after him, but Roderich stood in the way, his blade in front of their faces. He started to back up as well.

"Shit…!" Lovino noticed Roderich's blade. "He's heading for the altar!"

Roderich backed up slowly as well before dashing on after Gilbert. The two Italian brothers ran after him, desperate to protect the altar. Ludwig and Antonio quickly snapped out of their shock and ran on after them. The two brothers were good at running, making the task of keeping up with them really hard.

"Dammit!" Ludwig cursed. "What the hell is going on with them?"

"The altar must've infected them." Antonio sighed and shook his head. "And I was hoping to avoid a fight, too…"

**/=+=/**

When the two of them finally caught up with the others, they saw that Roderich was aiming his blade toward the brothers in front of them. A few feet away, Gilbert had finally found the altar that they were looking for and started to walk toward it.

"Roderich! Get out of my way!" Feliciano ordered.

"I'm sorry…I must've lost my hearing from all the screaming." Roderich propped his glasses. "You mind repeating that statement?"

"We're telling you to get the hell out of our way, you bastard!" Lovino screamed at him.

"What is wrong with you two?" Roderich looked confused. "You were never one to push like this…perhaps this is because of the Error."

The two brothers looked at each other as if they were planning to charge the barrier. Instantly, Ludwig and Antonio came from behind and arm locked the both of them. Feliciano started to sob as Lovino started to struggle out of the hold.

"Hey, you're going to thank us for this later!" Antonio told the both of them.

"If the Error has given you power…" Roderich pinned his sword to the ground. "Go ahead and use it."

"While we're here?" Ludwig seemed startled. "They're going to kill us first if they do!"

Suddenly, they heard a slash. Looking up, they noticed that Gilbert had finally succeeded in slashing the altar. Ludwig sighed out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding before realizing that Feliciano and his brother were glowing underneath their hands. He caught eye contact with Antonio before releasing their grip and dashing off to Roderich's side, their weapons out.

"What's going on with them?" Gilbert called from the altar.

"It's the Error." Roderich sighed. "Guess they really are infected."

"But I'm pretty sure that this didn't happen with the other infected!" Antonio panicked.

The glowing finally stopped, revealing the brothers in a strange new form. They were wearing white holy robes with red banners signifying the cross. As Ludwig extended his whip, he felt his mind bump into something old. Was it a memory of his forgotten past? _At a time like this?_

"_**We told you not to…"**_ Feliciano said, his voice emotionless. _**"We told you…"**_

The two of them lifted their arms in the air _(Feliciano with his right, Lovino with his left)_, gathering together an enormous ball of light. They swarmed it together and rained it upon the men in front of them. The three of them quickly jumped out of the way, seeing that the attack had literally made a crater in front of him.

"What the hell?" Antonio looked at the crater. "Since when did those two have access to powers like this?"

"This isn't fair! They get the awesome upgrades!" Gilbert slammed his fists together. "This is from the lack of pasta in their diet, I swear!"

"Fe-Feliciano?" Ludwig was in shock.

"_**We need that altar…"**_ Feliciano continued.

"_**We won't let you bastards meddle with it."**_ Lovino glared at them.

The two of them suddenly glided in the air toward the men, countering all of their attacks. The entire time, Ludwig was in a state of shock as he was attacking. He knew Feliciano well. He would never willingly attack someone like this. It gave him more reason to get rid of the altar and get back home.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert called to him. "Heads up!"

He looked up and saw Feliciano charging right at him. Startled, he jumped out of the way, his attack creating another crater in the ground. He growled, locked his guilt under his mind, and slapped the whip down on him.

"**SADIST!"**

The attack threw Feliciano down to his feet. Ludwig smiled, happy that he had taken him down, as he brought his whip up in the air to end it. Suddenly, he looked into his eyes, and noticed that he was crying.

_Come on, Ludwig. Just stop it now!_ His mind was screaming. This wasn't like him at all. _Once the altar is gone, he'll be back to normal!_

For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to attack him again. He couldn't bear to do anything more to make him cry again…wait, again? Since when did he ever see the Italian truly crying from anything that he did? Since when did this become a problem to him?

"Ludwig!" He heard Antonio scream. "Get out of the way!"

He darted his head around to see Lovino hovering just over his head. His hands were in the air and there were four light spears hovering next to him. They were shaped like crosses. Ludwig readied his feet to dodge.

"_**ROSARIO IMPALE!"**_

Ludwig tumbled out of the way as the cross spears dug deep into the ground. They surrounded Feliciano, so fortunately he wasn't hurt. The German soldiers rose to his feet and felt pain in his foot. He looked down and realized that one of the spears had dug deep into his leg.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

"**PASSIONATE SWORD CUT!"**

Lovino looked up and saw Antonio dodge his attack and slash toward his brother. He was sent flying in the air and crashed into the nearby wall. Ludwig went as fast as he could but realized that the spear was crippling him. He couldn't even run now.

"I got you, West."

Ludwig looked up and saw Gilbert chant something _(he caught the name Maria in it, but he didn't know what it meant)_, and he instantly felt the pain in his leg lessen. He could still feel the pain, but at least he could run. Instantly, he felt another memory bash his already conflicted mind. He had sprained his ankle, and someone was treating his wounds. Was it a maid? He never had a maid. _What's going on?_

"Thanks." He finally answered.

Gilbert nodded and charged into battle, going into a one-on-one duel with Lovino. Antonio and Roderich were attacking Feliciano, so Ludwig decided to handle his brother. After a few minutes of going absolutely nowhere, he heard chanting from behind him. That's when he realized that Feliciano was doing something.

"_**SEQUENTIA."**_

The explosion caught everyone off guard, throwing them into walls. Ludwig was the first one on his feet, noticing that despite the attack nearly destroying everything in the room, the altar was untouched. Roderich brought up his blade and started to slash his way through Feliciano.

"If Feliciano casts another Sequentia, we are so dead." Antonio panicked. "Any one of you guys have a clue on what to do?"

"Duh!" Gilbert looked at him. "Go after him first!"

Ludwig didn't want to do that, but he knew that it was all he could do to save him. He and Gilbert charged toward him as the other two made sure that Lovino didn't interfere. A few long and painful minutes later, the two boys were down on the ground. Feliciano slowly rose to his feet and backed up as Antonio charged toward the other brother.

"Lovino!" He called to him.

"Ugh…" Lovino held his head. "Dammit…"

"Honda!" Ludwig turned his head to the sky. "What's the meaning of this?"

**["Is this an incubated virus…?"]** Kiku's voice echoed through the room. **["No, this is…"]**

"This is _**what?"**_ Gilbert screamed at the air. "Tell us, goddamit!"

**["I'm detecting unknown data from Feliciano and his brother…"] **The Japanese man stated.** ["It's…different from the Error! This isn't an infection!"]**

"Then what the hell is it, then?" Ludwig screamed. "Tell me!"

They heard a crackle in the air, and they turned their heads to see that Feliciano was stumbling toward the altar, which was making the sounds. It was crackling through his body, making his shiver. Antonio looked down and saw Lovino slowly sitting up toward his brother. He looked like he snapped out of it.

**["Don't let Feliciano get to the altar!"]** Kiku ordered. **["His power is going into it…at this rate-"]**

"Don't tell me that he's going to cease to exist!" Ludwig suddenly voiced out. "Feliciano! Get away from there!"

"Listen to him, Feliciano!" Gilbert voiced out. "Back away from there!"

"_Brother…?"_ Lovino stared at him.

"Get away from there!" Roderich ordered.

"_Shit…!"_ Ludwig spat.

He was not going to lose him…he was not going to lose Feliciano! Before he knew it, he was charging toward him. Antonio dragged Lovino out of the way as he saw Ludwig run as fast as he could. Feliciano didn't even have to blink as he threw an orb of light at him, throwing him back.

"West!" Gilbert gasped.

Ludwig looked up and saw that his brother and Roderich had grabbed him, halting his skid. Looking up, he noticed that Feliciano was crying through his emotionless appearance. _Why is he…?_

**["It's starting…!"]** Kiku panicked.

"Well then, DO SOMETHING!" Gilbert screamed.

"Can't you do anything from there?" Roderiech looked up.

**["I'm trying to!"]** He answered. **["But Feliciano's taking this in by himself!"]**

_He's taking in the program by himself?_ Ludwig stood up. _What the hell is wrong with him? He can't do this!_

"I knew it…he wants to die."

Everyone turned their heads as they saw Lovino slowly stagger on to his feet. Antonio looked at him with a panic as he jumped to his feet as well, but Lovino made no move toward him. He turned toward his brother and noticed the tears as well.

"What do you mean, 'he wants to die'? You better explain yourself!" Gilbert stated.

"He lost his reason to exist, that's why! He lost the man that he truly loved…shattering his childhood forever!" He answered. "Why do you think that he never likes to fight? Why do you think he spends one day out of the year in front of the Empire gates? In fact, why do you think our robes resemble the fallen empire?"

"The fallen empire…?" Gilbert's face went pale. "You mean the Holy Roman Empire?"

Ludwig was stunned into silence. Feliciano was always such a happy and energetic young man. He would cook when he wanted to, annoying the hell out of everyone else with his obliviousness, not to mention that he might as well have a brain the size of a meatball. He never knew that he would hold such a big burden like this to himself. It never crossed his mind.

But the one question did cross his mind: _why WOULD he stand outside the gates that were the boundaries of what used to be the Holy Roman Empire?_

He suddenly felt his face warm up as his mind continued to pound on him. Something happened to Feliciano at the edge of the gates. The sound of thunder suddenly dimmed to his ears, and he looked up to see that Feliciano's emotionless mask had shattered, revealing the face of a scared young man.

"_Stop…"_

A man manipulated by an unknown force.

"_Stop…"_

Someone who had lived the last years waiting for a man that will never return.

"_S-stop…"_

A fragile young man.

"_Stop…stop…"_

No…not a young man…a crying little maid with a broom.

"_**STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!"**_

"Feliciano! **NO!"**

Before he knew it, Ludwig was charging back toward Feliciano, who was casting another Sequentia. Suddenly, he felt the pounding in his mind charge through, breaking the barriers that were keeping him back. His feet ground to a halt, noticing that a figure had erupted from his body and charged toward him. He bore a black hat and robes and was able to dodge the attacks instantly, only to embrace the broken man.

"…w-what?" He looked up. "I-It's…"

Ludwig turned to both Gilbert and Roderich, who both had stunned looks on their faces, as if they were seeing a man that had been dead for years. At the same time, he felt memories pour back into his body. His missing childhood…something that he didn't think was necessary to remember…_it couldn't be…_

"_**You don't have to do this…Italia…"**_ His voice sounded young…like a child.

"Holy Roman…?" Feliciano's eyes widened and poured with tears. "What are you…?"

"_**You can't die here…it's not your time…"**_

"No…I don't want to live without you…" He sobbed. "I love you…"

"_**Stupid. I'm still alive. You didn't think I was just going to leave you alone, did you?"**_

Feliciano got confused before he saw the innocent face of the Holy Roman Empire, the one that he had fallen in love with. Before their eyes, they noticed that he was aging before their very eyes. It was then that Feliciano realized that he was transforming into a familiar figure…one that he had pasted together before but had never thought it was true. At the same time, Ludwig was forced to see the face of the man that Feliciano had loved.

_It's like…I'm looking in a mirror…_

"_**I'm not going to leave you anymore. So don't go ahead and leave me, OK?"**_

"…OK…"

Everyone froze in shock as they saw Holy Roman Empire bring him away from the now destroyed altar. Once the glowing stopped, he collapsed into Germany's arms. Looking up, he saw the black caped man walk up to him and tap his forehead before vanishing into the light. He heard a faint voice from his arms.

"F-Feliciano!"

His eyes opened up, locking eye contact with the German. Instantly, he threw up in a sitting position and hugged the life out of him. Ludwig could only find the energy to whimper in shock _(much to the entertainment of the others)_.

"I-I'm sorry…Feliciano…I don't…I can't remember-"

"_It's fine. It's fine…"_ He whispered in his ear. _"As long as you're actually here with me…I don't care if you never remember."_

"I…"

The young Italian only giggled under his breath before pressing his lips on the German. As he kissed back, his brother Gilbert turned his head in a strange sense of embarrassment, only to be gleefully entertained by Antonio holding back an enraged Lovino, who was swearing basically everything under the sun.

**/=+=/**

**Me:**** Comment/flame what you wish!**

**Liana:**** I don't think anyone's gonna like this…**

**Me:**** DON'T SAY THAT! It's better than the other idea I had!**

**Liana:**** Which was what?**

**Me:**** A self-insert. BELIEVE ME.**

******Liana:**** I still don't think anyone's going to like it.**

**Me: Don't worry about it! In fact, I'll give the readers something to be happy about: [http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= nEfIS2nBmxA]**

******Liana:**** ...really?**

**Me: Just remove the spaces, and you will not be disappointed! Hurry, or it might be taken off!**


End file.
